la vida de laney
by renata.balderrama2
Summary: laney llega a un internado y conose a 3 chicos pero no sabe que le espera con ellos
1. Chapter 1

La vida de laney penn

esta es la historia de laney penn una chica de 13 años que ama la música ,una mañana laney bajo a desayunar a la cocina pero no sabia que le esperaba

-hola mama -dijo la pelirroja

-hola hija te tengo una noticia-dijo su mama con tono serio

-¿cual es?-dijo preocupada

-iras a un internado

-¡¿QUE?!-dijo alterada-mama tengo una vida aquí ¿que hay de mis amigas?

-tienes una laptop puedes hacer video-llamadas y vendrás aquí de vacaciones

-¿que hay de mi música? sabes que es todo para mi

-es un internado musical aprenderás mas cosas sobre la música y a tocar mas instrumentos

-solo dejo salir un suspiro- bien ¿cuando me iré?

-en 2 días

-bien deja despedirme de mis amigas-sale de su casa

CON LANEY

-¡¿QUE?!-gritaron 2 chicas

-lo siento chicas me iré en 2 días no tengo opción

-no puede ser 2 días -dijo Fátima una chica de pelo negro con mechones rojos tez blanca pantalón de mezclilla y blusa negra sin manga

-si lo siento Fátima

-te vamos a extrañar laney-dijo briana una chica de tez blanca cabello rubio falda rosa y playera blanca sin mangas

-lo se bri-abrasa a las 2 chicas

2 dias despues

laney pov

llegue al aeropuerto me despedi de briana ,fatima y de mama, subi al avion no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, tiempo despues llegue y fui a el internado cuando llegue busque mi cuarto lo encontre rapido abri la puerta y vi 4 camas me acomode en una y desempacaque desidi dormir un poco,me desperte cuando oi que se abria la puerta y vi entrar a 3 chicos (N/A:son corey , kin y kon me da flojera describirlos XD)

-hola-dije con mi abitual tono seco-soy laney

-hola viejo-dijo el chico peli-azul-soy corey el es kin

(mente de laney)

ese chico peli-azul es muy lindo

(fuera de su mente)

-que ay-dijo un chico bajito con lentes de botella

-y el kon

-hola-dijo un chico con una bandana roja en su cabeza

-choque los puños con ellos-¿que no se supone que deverian estar en el edifisio de chicos?

-si estamos en el-dijo kin

-¡¿que!?-grite-ay no esta pasando otra vez

-¿que esta pasando otra vez?-pregunto corey

-me confundieron con un chico

-¡¿que!?-dijieron los 3 al unisiono

-¿no eres un chico?-pregunto kin

-claro que no, ¿no me oyeron?

-si pero pareses un chico-dijo kon

-si ya se -deje salir un suspiro- ¿me podrian acompañar a arreglar esto?

-claro-dijeron al unisonio-

pov de nadie

laney y los chicos fueron a arreglar el problema pero no podian cambiar a laney, los chicos y laney llegaron al cuarto

-lo siento laney ¿estas bien?-dijo corey

-si solo diganme que no es suyo a qui

-todo lo que esta en el closet son cosas de limpieza-dijo kin

-buelvo en un momento-entro al closet-

-¿estara bien?-dijo kon

se oyeron cosas rompiendos dentro del closet y gritos de laney

-laney salio del closet de limpieza y se limpio la playera-estoy mejor

todos menos laney vieron el closet somprendidos todo estaba destruido

-creo que eso responde tu pregunta-dijo kin

suena el telefono de laney ella lo ve y sonrrie al ver el identificador

-¿quien es?-pregunta corey

-una amiga ire a contestar-sale del cuarto

-ella es linda-dice corey

-wow espera hermano ¿te gusta?-dice kin

-!¿que?! no-dijo y se sonrrojo

-entonses ¿porque te sonrrojas?

-te doy 20 dolares si te callas

-no, pero are esto -comiensa a cantar- laney y corey debajo de un arbol besandose

-callate- se avalanza sobre kin

-no golpes a mi hermano-se avalanza sobre los dos

laney entra

-¿que esta pasando aqui?-los chicos se miran entre si

-aaaaaaaaaaaa-dicen al unisonio

-¿pelea de amigos?-dijo corey inseguro

-¿okey?-ayuda a pararse a los chicos

-oye laney ¿tienes hambre?-dijo corey, derepente se oye que ruge el estomago de laney

-creo que eso es un si

-hay un puesto de comida rapida por aqui ¿que tal si vamos?-pregunto kon

-claro

cuando terminaron de comer los chicos...y laney fueron a dar una vuelta en el internado

-crei que este seria el peor lugar de la vida-dijo la cabellos de tomate

-nosotros no suplicamos durante meses para entrar aqui-dijo kin

-wow a mi me obligaron

-¿enserio?-dijo kon

-si

los chicos...y laney hablaron durante horas y anochesio se fueron a su cuarto

- me ire a cambiar al baño-como 5 minutos despues salio laney con un short y una playera verde sin mangas tampoco tenia su broche y tenia una pequeña cola de caballo (N/A: aqui laney tiene su pelo un poco mas largo) los chicos tenian su pijama kin con un pantalon gris y playera del mismo color con unos lentes en medio y kon lo mismo solo que tena 2 baquetas en medio y corey un pantalon negro y playera negra con una guitarra en medio

-laney se metio a su cama-buenas noches

-buenas noches -dijeron al unisonio-

un rato despues corey despierta a laney

-¿corey? ¿que estas hasiendo?

-no ay tiempo ponte unos tenis y sigueme

-¿okey?-laney suiguio a corey

-¿a donde vamos?

-vamos a...

y el fin del capitulo subire elsiguente el viernes


	2. sorpresa

sorpresa

-vamos a...un lado ^-^

-no me digas ¬¬#-dijo con un tono de fastidio

-solo ven sube-dijo corey subiendo unas escaleras que estaban afuera del edifisio donde estaba su cuarto y ivan al techo

-okey pero no se porque aun te estoy siguiendo-cuando laney llega solo ve a corey y el le dice que cierre los ojos laney obedese y corey la guia

-okey abre los ojos-

-wow-laney vio una vista hermosa donde se podia ver todo el internado y havia 2 sillas-esto es hermoso

-lo se-dijo corey-eres hermosa

-¿que?-dijo confundida

-l-la vista es hermosa-dijo sonrrojado

-¿que no se supone que acabas de entrar?

-si

-¿y como sabias de este lugar?

-mi hermana trina vino aqui solo para molestarme porque ella sabia que anelava venir pero no tenia edad sufisiente para entrar, me enviava fotos presumiendo lo genial que era aqui

-okey eso te devio frustar

-algo pero no importa

-ok

-¿que tal si me cuentas algo de ti?-corey y laneyse sentaron

-¿como que?

-¿color favorito?

-verde oscuro

-¿comida favorita?

-todas

-¿deporte favorito?

-basketbool

-¿tienes novio?

- rara pregunta pero no tengo

-interesante

corey y laney seguian ablando durante horas ,cuando se pararon de las sillas corey tropeso y callo sobre laney en una posision incomoda

-h-hola corey-dijo laney

-h-hola-estubieron haci durante unos segundos ycorey trato de besar a laney pero ella solo puso su mano en medio

-¿que haces?-dijo laney

-l-lo siento solo me deje llevar

-okey pero¿me haces un favor?

-claro

-¿te podrias parar?

-¿ee? o claro-corey se paro y ayudo a pararse a laney ,los 2 bajaron

-bostezo-tengo sueño deveriamos ir al cuarto

-si pero no podemos entrar por la puerta ay que entrar por la ventana

-okey-cuando entraron laney se volteo a ver su cama pero como no vio su celular volteo a ver a corey, el estava justo detras de ella y cuando volteo beso a corey unos segundos despues se separaron

-wow lo siento laney

-no importa ay que pensar que eso no paso

-si como un sueño

-exacto-laney y corey se metieron cada quien a su cama y durmieron

al dia siguente los chicos...y laney se vistieron y fueron a sus clases

hola alumnos-dijo el profesor-vamos a hablar de la inspiracion el amor es una muy buena y por ello todos aran una pequeña cansion sobre el amor

-laney con cara de asco-no puede ser tenia que ser el amor

-por eso señorita usted cantra su cansion enfrente del salon

-y por eso nunca devo hablar

todos escribian pero laney casi no tenia ideas tiempo despues porfin acabo su cansion con la esperansa de que el profesor olvidara que le dijo

-señorita no crea que olvide que teia que cantar pase alfrente

-rayos-paso alfrente-esta cansion se llama el primer dia sin ti

Ayer, en esta hora,

En esta misma mesa,

Tu sentado justo enfrente

Donde ahora se sienta tu ausencia

Me dijiste que te vas

Wooo

Dos docenas de mis años

Veinticuatro de tus horas

Atraviesan como balas

Una detras de otra

Mi existencia

Me muero si no estas

Wooo

Y ahora que ha vuelto

el ansia del primer da sin ti

y el presagio es tan oscuro

que te juro que el futuro

se presenta como un muro

frente a mi

Sin tu compania, tu calor,

Tu sonrisa, tu mirada traviesa

Tus palabras sencillas

Pronunciando te quiero

Regalándome un beso

Que inundaba de luz mis mejillas

Sin tu telepatía, tus enfados,

Tus risas, un poquito de todo

Lo mejor de esta vida

Se me escapa volando

En dirección al espacio

Que dejaste al marchar aquel dia

Ayer al marcharte

Por aquella puerta

Te siguieron por la espalda

Futuras reservas de sonrisas

Y de felicidad

Hoy me sobran las palabras

Mis besos y mis miradas

Los minutos de mis horas

Cada gesto de mi cara

y de mi alma

eran por y para ti

wooo

Y ahora que ha vuelto

el ansia del primer da sin ti

y el presagio es tan oscuro

que te juro que el futuro

se presenta como un muro

frente a mi

Sin tu compania, tu calor,

Tu sonrisa, tu mirada traviesa

Tus palabras sencillas

Pronunciando te quiero

Regalándome un beso

Que inundaba de luz mis mejillas

Sin tu telepatía, tus enfados,

Tus risas, un poquito de todo

Lo mejor de esta vida

Se me escapa volando

En dirección al espacio

Que dejaste al marchar aquel dia

Sin tu compañía, tu calor,

Tu sonrisa, tu mirada traviesa

Tus palabras sencillas

Pronunciando te quiero

Regalándome un beso

Que inundaba de luz mis mejillas

Sin tu telepatia, tus enfados,

Tus risas, un poquito de todo

Lo mejor de esta vida

Se me escapa volando

En direccion al espacio

Que dejaste al marchar aquel dia

Que dejaste al marchar aquel dia

-todos aplaudieron corey se puso algo triste al pensar de donde saco laney la inspiracion para la letra porque sabia que no era el-

-sono el timbre-okey todos pueden salir al reseso

-laney salio y saco un papel que decia casillero 23 combinacion 12-65-79-86 y busco su casillero pero estaba al lado del de corey

-hola laney

-que hay

-no mucho ¿oye de donde sacaste la inspiracion para tu cansion?

-de un progama que vi de dos enamorados , como nunca me e enamorado trabajo con lo que puedo

-o-por dentro corey gritaba de la emosion al saber que laney no estaba enamorada-¿vienes lanes?

-¿lanes?

-es un pequeño apodo

-okey "core"

-jeje

laney y corey fueron con los gemelos

-hola-dijo kon

-hola ¿vamos a la cafeteria?-dijo corey

-claro- dijeron todos menos corey

cuando llegaron buscaron una mesa y empesaron a comer derepente llego carrie con su banda

-ay no puede ser-dijo corey

-¿quienes son?

-son los newmans una banda que detesta corey la de pelo azul es carrie,la peli-negra es kim, la rubia es konie y el peli-rojo es lenny

-¿que quieres beff?

-o nada riffin va a ver una batalla de bandas en 1 hora te venia a decir que te inscribieras o cierto no tienes una jajajaja-laney vio como corey se enfuresia y se paro

-claro que la tiene-

-no me digas ¿y quienes son ustedes?

-si haci es-dijo laney enojada

-¿y como se llaman?-dijo carrie

-somos...GROJBAND-dijo laney segura-¿alguna otra pregunta azulita?

-grojband-uuuuuuuuu

-no rojita

-newmans-uuuuuuuuu

-entonses nos vemos en la batalla newtontos

-okey grolucers

-todos menos laney y carrie-uuuuuuuuu

-¡YA CALLENSE!-dijieron laney y carrie a sus bandas asustandolos

-nos vemos aya-dijo carey y se fue con su banda

-¡¿QUE HICE?!

-creaste una banda impobrisada par poner en su lugar a carrie-dijo kin

-y ahora tocaremos en una batalla de bandas-termino kon

-bien todo se arreglara corey nesesito que escribas una cansion, en el salon oi que sacaste 10 en el trabajo

-bueno el problema es que...

-corey es un inutil que no puede sacar una sola nota de su cabeza-dijo kon

-y la cansion que uso es de un progama viejo de tv

-si eso... esperen un momento ¿como que inutil?

-nada-dijo kon-¿y tu laney cantaste enfrente de todos y tu cansion fue genial

-no puedo solo cuando estoy tranquila puedo escribir algo

-ay que relarte-la cargan a su cuarto como costal de papas

EN EL CUARTO

-bueno que te relaja

-veamos...musica de meditacion y aroma de flores-derepente se oye musica de meditacion y ay miles de flores alrededor de laney

-otra cosa-dijo corey

-si ay una nesesito estar sola-los chicos se fueron

30 MINUTOS DESPUES

-entran los chicos-¿ya acabaste laney?

-si nesesito que se aprendan la cansion en 30 minutos

-ok-dijeron alunisonio

20 MINUTOS DESPUES

-porfin aprendieron la cansion-dijo laney

-si pero aun creo que tu la deverias cantar

-no lo are tu lo haces mejor corey y la escribi para que la cantara un hombre

-okey vamos rapido la batalla empieza en 10 minutos

llegan y primero cantan los newmans

- somos los newmans y esta cansion se llama molinos de viento

Si acaso tú no ves

Mas allá de tu nariz

Y no oyes a una flor reir

Si no puedes hablar

Sin tener que oír tu voz

Utilizando el corazón

Amigo Sancho escúchame,

No todo tiene aquí un ¿por qué?

Un camino lo hacen los pies

Hay un mundo por descubrir

Y una vida que arrancar

De brazos del guión final

A veces siento al despertar

Que el sueño es la realidad

Bebe, canta, sueña

Siente que el viento

Ha sido echo para tí

Vive, escucha y habla

Usando para ello

el corazón

Siente que la lluvia

Besa tu cara

Cuando haces el amor

Grita con el alma

Grita tan alto

Que de tu vida tu seas,

Amigo, el único actor

Si acaso tu opinión

Cabe en un sí o un no

Y no sabes rectificar

Si puedes definir

el odio o el amor

Amigo, que desilusión

No todo es blanco,

O negro: es gris

Todo depende del matiz,

Busca y aprende a distinguir

La luna puede calentar

Y el sol tus noches acunar

Los árboles mueren de pie.

He visto un manantial llorar

Al ver sus aguas ir al mar.

Bebe, canta, sueña

Siente que el viento

Ha sido echo para ti

Vive, escucha y habla

Usando para ello

el corazón

Siente que la lluvia

Besa tu cara

Cuando haces el amor

Grita con el alma

Grita tan alto

Que de tu vida tu seas,

Amigo, el único actor

A veces siento al despertar

Que el sueño es la realidad

Bebe, canta, sueña

Siente que el viento

Ha sido echo para ti

Vive, escucha y habla

Usando para ello

el corazón

Siente que la lluvia

Besa tu cara

Cuando haces el amor

Grita con el alma

Grita tan alto

Bebe, canta, sueña

Siente que el viento

Ha sido echo para ti

Vive, escucha y habla

Usando para ello

el corazón

Siente que la lluvia

Besa tu cara

Cuando haces el amor

Grita con el alma

Grita tan alto

Que de tu vida tú seas,

Amigo, el único actor

-sube grojband-somos grojband y esta cansion la escribio nuestra bajista laney se llama musica ligera

Ella durmió al calor de las masas

Y yo desperté queriendo soñarla

Algún tiempo atrás pensé en escribirle

Que nunca sortié las trampas del amor

De aquel amor

De música ligera

Nada nos libra

Nada más queda

No le enviare cenizas de rosas

Ni pienso evitar un roce secreto

De aquel amor

De música ligera

Nada nos libra

Nada más queda

De aquel amor

De música ligera

Nada nos libra

Nada más queda

Nada más queda

Nada más queda

Nada más queda

Nada más queda

-suben mas bandas y llego la hora de escojer al ganador

-y el ganador es...

- y se acaba el capitulo de hoy


	3. Chapter 3

cambio de roles

-y el ganador es-abre un sobre-grojband

-SI-dijo corey-ganamos-abrasa a laney

-corey no puedo respirar-se quejaba la pelirroja

-ups-la suelta

-sabia que ganariamos-dijo kin y los 4 chocaron los puños

-solo fue suerte grotescoband-dijo carrie y se fue

3 MESES DESPUES

-los peli-azules seguian peleando ya era algo normal los demas integrantes eran amigos

-¿cuanto llevan peleando kin?-dijo laney

-dejame ver-ve su reloj-4 dias y 2 horas

-¿saben que? ya me arte-dijo lenny

-y yo ¿como puede alguien llevar peleando 4 dias?-pregunto laney ,lenny y ella fueron con sus lideres

-es mas divertido ser parte de los newmans

-no un grojband

-NEWMANS

-GROJBAND

-NEWMANS

-GROJBAND

-NEWMANS

-GROJ..

-YA CALLENSE-gritaron laney y lenny

-lenny y yo hablamos y para que vean que es mas divertido cambiaremos roles

-yo no are eso-dijo carrie

-cof cof miedosa cof cof

-callate riffin bien lo are-pusieron el nombre de las chicas en una gorra y el nombre que saliera era de la persona que devian ser

-bien-todas sacan un papel

-devo ser...¡¿CARRIE?!-dijo laney

-y yo...¡¿LANEY?!-dijo carrie

-yo devo ser kim-dijo konnie

-entonses yo konnie-dijo kim

-les toco a los chicos y todos sacaron un papel-

-devo ser...¡¿COREY?!-DIJO LENNY

-y yo...¡¿LENNY?!-dijo corey

-yo devo ser kin-dijo kon

-entonses yo kon-dijo kin

-¿tengo que ser lenny?-dijo corey

-si y vestirte como el-dijo kin

-yo tengo que ser tu-dijo lenny

-tu eres aburrido-reprocho corey

-tu un idiota-respondio lenny y corey le golpeo la cabeza-oye

-yo tengo que ser carrie ella es muy fresa

-yo tengo que ser laney eres muy emo

-da igual mañana devemos actuar como la persona que nos toco y ustedes 2 veran que es mas divertido-dijo laney señalando a corey y a carrie

AL DIA SIGUENTE

-las 2 bandas se reunieron en el parque todos estaban vestidos como les toco

-no veo nada con estos lentes-dijieron kon y konnie al unisonio

-damelos-dijo kin y kim al unisonio y les quitaron el cristal-toma

-odio esto-dijo laney

-oye deves actuar como yo-dijo carrie

-o cierto-se aclara la voz y habla como carrie-newmans aqui-ordeno mientras chasqueaba con sus dedos

-oye tu ropa es incomoda-dijo carrie

-si solo actua como yo-dijo laney

-claro-aclara su voz-como sea

-sigo diciendo que lenny es aburrido-dijo el peli-azul con la voz de lenny

-y yo que eres un idiota-dijo lenny tambien con la voz de corey

-deacuerdo corey y carrie veran que es mas divertido mañana diran si se divirtieron y no pueden mentir kin y kim inventaron un detector de mentiras

-bien-dijieron los peli-azules

**y se acaba el capitulo de hoy perdon por no subir este capitulo antes**


	4. Chapter 4

**recuerden todos cambiaron de roles los personajes diran corey si se refieren a lenny y carrie cuando me refieren a laney y bisebersa**

¿te divertiste?

cada quien fue a su garaje

-bien ¿y que hace carrie normalmente?-pregunto la peli-roja

-bueno hoy teniamos planeado quitarle el miedo de las alturas a lenny-dijo konnie

-¿como sera eso?-pregunto el peli-azul

-toma carrie dejo esto-dijo kim entregandole un papel la pei-roja que de inmediato puso una cara de "esto sera divertido" asustando al peli-azul

**CON GROJBAND**

-bien grojband ¿que hace corey en el dia?-pregunto el peli-rojo

-hoy quedamos de construir un esenario en esa montaña-dijo kin señalando una montaña un poco mas pequeña que la que salio en el episodio un recuerdo de ti

-t-tan alto-dijo temeroso lenny

-corey no le teme a las alturas-dijo kon

-bien lo are-respondio el peli-rojo

**EN UN RISCO**

-dejen ver si entendi ¿pretenden que salte con esta cuerda atada a mi cintura y otro extremo a esta roca y salte?-pregunto corey con la soga ya atada

-si-dijieron al unisonio las chicas

-¡¿ESTAN LOCAS?¡-grito el peli-azul

-un poco-dijo kim

-no voy a saltar desde aqui

-bien-dijo laney-esto es por tu bien lenny

-¿como que por mi...-fue interrumpido porque laney lo avento desde el risco-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**CON GROJBAND**

los chicos ivan subiendo la montaña

-esto no me da tanto miedo como pense-dijo el peli-rojo

-¿enserio?-dijo carrie

-si

-entonses podrias...¡BAJARTE DE MI ESPALDA Y SEGUIR CAMINANDO TU SOLO EL RESTO DEL CAMINO¡-grito alterada la peli-azul por cargar la mitad del camino a lenny

-esque como que-dijo sudoroso el peli-rojo

-vamos viejo laney te cargo medio camino

-bien-dijo lenny bajandose de la espalda de la peli-azul

cuando llegaron a la sima empesaron a construir el esenario

-okey ya me estoy artando si no te despegas de mi pierna te juro que te voy a aventar de esta montaña-dijo desesperada carrie ya que lenny se aferraba a su pierna

-lo siento

los chicos comensaron a trabajar bien ya que lenny no se aferraba a la pierna de carrie y a lenny se le quitaba su miedo a las alturas lo que no sabian era que carrie se divertia oyendo los comentarios de kin y kon,construyendo y viendo como se golpeaban los gemelos con la madera

**CON LOS NEWMANS**

-!esto es genial¡-gritaba el peli-azul desde abajo

-creo que fue buena idea aventarlo de este risco

-si creo que se divierte-dijo konnie

-si, talvez el sea el que admita que se divirtio

**AL DIA SIGUENTE**

-me alegro que terminara lo de cambio de roles odio la ropa de lenny-dijo corey

-oye yo uso la misma ropa que lenny solo que una playera mas larga

-no no no me refiero esa ropa en mi

-okey corey pon tu mano en esa caja te dara un pequeño toque electrico si mientes-explico laney

-okey-puso su mano en la caja

-¿te divertiste siendo un newman?

-para nada fue aburrido-corey sintio un pequeño toque (N/A:pequeño? hasta le salia humo de las orejas XD)-okey okey me diverti carrie tubo una buena idea al hacer saltar a lenny de un risco para quitarle su miedo a las alturas

-si te dije que yo no era aburrido...espera un minuto ¿me ivas a hacer saltar de un risco?-pregunto lenny

-bueno me toca pasar a el detector-dijo cambiando el tema y poniendo su mano en la caja

-¿te divertiste siendo una grojband?-dijo lenny

-obio no, fue aburrido-carrie solto un grito enorme porque mintio-bien bien corey fue buena idea hacer ese esenario me diverti construyendo viendo como se golpeaban kin y kon con las tablas y como los 2 desian estupideces

-bien los 2 se divirtieron haci que los 2 tenian razon,estoy agotada tarde 2 horas en subir a corey del risco-dijo laney

-yo igual tube que cargar a lenny media montaña y no es nada ligero-reprocho carrie

-me voy adios chicos corey hoy no ire a la practica

-si detodos modos la iva a canselar me golpe cuando me aventaste

-tambien canselare la practica newmans vallan a casa

los newman y grojband fueron cada quien a su casa a descansar

**y le dejo hasta aqui porque no tengo mucho tiempo hasta luego**


	5. nuevo chico

Chico nuevo

al día siguiente laney salio de su casa distraída en su teléfono y choco con un chico en Skate

-lo siento no te vi-dijo un chico del alto de corey de tez un poco morena pantalón de mezclilla sudadera negra tenis grises ,y cabello castaño

-no importa-el chico la ayudo a pararse-soy laney

-damian

-bueno me voy tengo ensayo

-te importa si te acompaño yo te atropelle con mi Skate es lo menos que puedo hacer

-ok

**EN EL GARAJE**

laney le pidió a damian que pasara,cuando entro al garaje corey lo vio raro

-lanes ¿quien es es el?

-el es damian,damian el es corey el esta en la guitarra y voz, kon el esta en la batería,kin esta en el teclado-dijo la bajista señalando a todos

-¿y como se conocieron?

-de camino al ensayo ,veníamos distraídos y prácticamente me atropello con su Skate

-¡¿que?! ¿estas bien? ¿no quieres descansar? ¿quieres una almohada?

-calmate core solo me caí ni que me hubiera tirado de un risco

-pero tu tiraste a corey de un risco-dijo kin

-si por eso no hubo ensayo ayer-completo kon

-pero el tenia atada una soga-dijo la pelirroja

-se rompió a los 2 minutos-respondió kon

-¿vamos a ensayar o a discutir que aventé a corey de un risco?

-si lanes tiene razón ay que ensayar

-bueno te dejo laney

-no ven quiero tu opinión sobre la banda

-bueno no pierdo nada-dijo el castaño

-core ¿te importa si canto?

-na no importa canta-dijo el chico de pelo azul

empieza la música

**Laney**

Juro estar bien pero estoy mal

No se quien soy si tu no estas

**Corey kin y kon**

(si no estas)

**Laney**

No soy tu Rey ni soy tu Fan,

Ya no soy alguien especial,

Ya nada es igual, si no tengo tus besos,

No hay como escapar,

Me quede en tu recuerdo,

Y te extraño,

Y te extraño,

Las historias tienen un final,

Pero quiero otra oportunidad,

Y te extraño,

Y te extraño,

Duele tanto desde que no estas,

Jurame que vas a regresar,

Yo digo Si,

Tu dices No,

De pronto todo termino,

**Corey**

(termino)

**Laney**

No hay rastro de ti,

Que estamos tan lejos,

Del cielo caí,

Ya no tengo remedio,

Y te extraño,

Y te extraño,

Las historias tienen un final,

Pero quiero otra oportunidad,

Y te extraño,

Y te extraño,

Duele tanto desde que no estas,

Jurame que vas a regresar,

Las historias tienen un final,

Pero quiero otra oportunidad,

uuoohh.

Termina la canción

-¿que tal?-pregunto laney

-estuvo genial tocas bien el bajo la batería marca un buen ritmo el teclado sigue cada nota a la perfección y la guitarra también tiene ritmo

-gracias damian

-oye me preguntaba si ¿quieres ir al parque después de tu ensayo?

-si te veo en 2 horas

-ok te veo después

**DESPUES DEL ENSAYO**

los gemelos ya se habían ido a su casa

-oye lanes ¿quieres que te acompañe al parque?

-si tal vez conozcas mejor a damian

**EN EL PARQUE**

-hola damian ,corey vino espero que no te importe

-para nada-dijo el castaño

se pusieron a hablar de cosas que les había pasado laney se reía mucho de las historias de damian poniendo a corey celoso

-estúpido damian- dijo entre dientes corey

-¿dijiste algo?-pregunto laney

-no no no nada no dije nada, me tengo que ir antes de que trina se de cuenta que me fui

-cuidate

-si mama

-jaja come tus frutas y verduras un día lo valoraras

-jaja ok si me comeré mis verduras jaja,adiós lanes

-adiós core- corey se fue a su casa-oye me preguntaba si me podías enseñar a andar en Skate

-si ven-dijo damian ayudando a subir al Skate a laney

**CON COREY**

-olvide mi celular iré rápido por el

**CON LANEY**

-bien creo que entendí- dijo laney pero cuando se subió resbalo y callo sobre damian en una posición incomoda,lo que no sabían era que corey los aviá visto

-lanes...-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo

-l-l-lo siento- dijo la pelirroja-me voy te veo mañana,o el celular de core lo olvido mejor se lo llevo-dijo laney recogiendo el celular de corey

**chan chan chan y por hoy esto es todo**


	6. trabajo en equipos

Trabajo en equipos

corey corrió a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto

**CON LANEY**

-no puedo evitar sentir que algo esta mal, da igual le dejare su celular a core y iré a casa-dijo la pelirroja, cuando llego a casa de corey trina abrió la puerta

-¿que quieres pelirrojo de sexo desconocido?

-¿esta corey?-dijo laney sin prestarle atención a el comentario de trina

-si mi estúpido hermano esta en su cuarto

-¿puedo pasar?

-si pasa niño-niña

-gracias-dijo con sarcasmo laney- te veré cuando baje chica teñida de malteada rosada

-no estoy teñida

-esta foto dice otra cosa-dijo la pelirroja mientras le mostraba a trina una foto de ella tiñéndose el cabello

-te daré 20 por la foto-dijo trina tomando la foto y laney el dinero

-tengo 30 mas de esas-dijo laney para luego correr

-un día ahorcare a la noviesita de corey

laney toco a la puerta de corey

-quien quiera que seas pasa de una vez-dijo corey,laney abrió la puerta para encontrar a el chico tirado boca abajo en su cama

-¿estas bien core?

-si ¿porque no lo estaría? Mejor ve con tu novio damian a ver como esta el- dijo con fastidio corey

-¡damian no es mi novio¡

-te vi sobre el cuando regrese por mi celular-dijo corey levantándose

-1 le pedí que me enseñara a andar en skate y me caí por eso mi pantalón esta rasgado-dijo laney haciendo que el chico de pelo azul viera su pantalón rasgado de todas partes-2 no se porque te pones así...espera ¿estas celoso?

-claro que no corey jaron riffin nunca esta celoso

-como tu digas, toma te traje tu celular

-gracias lanes- dijo mas calmado

-de nada mañana es lunes mejor duerme si tienes otro reporte por llegar tarde tus padres te castigaran ,adiós core-dijo la pelirroja dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del cuarto

-adiós-dijo corey con cara de bobo enamorado

**AL DIA SIGUENTE**

-odio los lunes-reprocho corey

-y yo de seguro los amo- respondió la pelirroja

-cállense todos odian los lunes-dijo kin

-si no son los únicos-

ya en clase

-genial los newmans -dijo con sarcasmo corey

-¿ni porque te aventé de un risco te llevas bien con ellos?

-no creo que eso nunca pasara-dijo kin

-hola grotescoband- dijo carrie

-¿sabes que? Hoy solo te voy a ignorar-dijo corey sin emoción en la voz

llega el profesor de ciencias y da su clase (N/A:no puedo estar mucho tiempo escribiendo por lo que iré al punto ,lo se soy una floja)

-bien de tarea aran equipos de 2 personas yo elegiré los equipos carrie con corey ,kim con kin ,laney con larry ,kon con konnie bla bla bla bla

-no puede ser peor-dijo carrie

-devén de hacer un proyecto que ahorre energía lo aran durante estas 2 semanas

-un momento profesor no me puede dejar 2 semanas pegada a un groj-lucer

-ni a mi con una new-tonta,si hice algo mal use otro castigo

-no se discute señor riffin trabajara con la señorita beff

-bien- dijeron en coro carrie y corey

**AL FINAL DE LA CLASE**

-¿no les molesta tener que trabajar con los newmans?

-bueno...-dijeron en coro los 3

-bueno...¿que?

-¿te pondrías como trina si te dijo que me gusta kim?

-¡¿te gusta kim?!

-no...tal vez...un poco...si-dijo tímido kin

-okey si quieres puedes salir con kim es tu decisión pero no te llames a cada rato con ella en los ensayos ni que le des ventajas en las batallas de bandas

-si gracias viejo

-da igual ya te dije es tu decisión-dijo con fastidio

-¿que le pasa?-dijo laney susurrando

-es que este día lo pone de malas hoy exactamente inicio su rivalidad con carrie antes eran amigos

-ya veo ¿se pondrá mejor mañana?

-si,todo estará bien

-¿y ustedes 2 porque no les molesta trabajar con los newmans?

-con tantas peleas entre tu y carrie yo y Lenny nos conocimos y nos llevamos bien igual kon con konnie

llega carrie

-riffin como tenemos que trabajar te quería preguntar ¿de que aremos el proyecto?

-ve a mi casa a las 4:00 y nos ponemos de acuerdo

-okey, adiós

**Dejare hasta aquí estoy pensando en nuevas ideas para :como siempre lo quise y trabajo en un nuevo fic sobre un show mas muchas gracias a todos por venir (se cierra la puerta del garaje)**


	7. un dia con corey y carrie

Un día con corey y carrie

carrie llego a casa de corey y toco el timbre

-hola riffin

-hola beff, pasa

-bien-dijo para luego entrar-¿y ya pensaste en algo para el proyecto?

-si un panel solar

-yo pensé en un pequeño molino que genera energía cuando se mueve

-es mejor usar el panel

-yo digo que el molino

-el panel

-el molino

-el panel

-el molino

-el panel

-el molino

-el panel

-el molino

-el pa...-es interrumpido porque le caí un zapato en la cabeza dejándolo desmallado

-jajaja no se de donde salio pe..-es interrumpida por que también le caí un zapato y se desmaya al igual que corey

sale trina

-creo que les cayo las cosas que aventé porque no me gustan...na da igual-dijo trina entrando a su cuarto

**2 HORAS DESPUES**

se despierta corey

-¿me cayo un zapato? No importa debo hacer el proyecto-mira que carrie esta en sus piernas-¿y a esta que le paso? Despiértate beff

-no mama tengo sueño

-seria divertido grabarla-se para sin despertar a carrie para buscar su cámara- despiértate carrie

-no mama estaba soñando con lens

-despierta

-no quiero ,quiero seguir soñando con lens

-no quería hacer esto pero me obligaste- corey agarra una cubeta lena de agua con hielo y se la avienta a carrie

-¡¿que te pasa?!-grita carrie pero por el agua no vio que corey la grabo

-no te despertabas

-ay riffin esto esta frio

-lo siento pero era eso o seguir oyendo:no, quiero soñar con lens quiero vivir en mi sueño con MI lens- dijo corey imitando la voz de carrie

-¿hable dormida?-dijo sonrojada

-si pero no diré nada

-gracias

-secate en ese baño-dijo corey señalando una puerta

carrie entra al baño

-toma trina me dio esta ropa suya-dijo corey dándole ropa a carrie

-gracias ¿como conseguiste que te la diera?

-una foto de ella en la que sale horrenda

-okey quiero una copia para mina

-¿por?

-mina le tiene miedo a trina por eso siempre la controla, seria bueno que ella tuviera el control una vez

-bueno te daré una luego

carrie sale con la ropa de trina

-primero me visto como laney,luego como trina ¿que sigue como kim?

-ya no seas melodramática y vamos a trabajar

-bien ,pero aun digo que seria mejor el molino

-porque tal vez nos caiga otro zapato mejor hay que construir las dos cosas conectadas así si esta nublado usamos el molino y cuando no sople el viento usamos el panel

-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo

-bien vamos a comprar las cosas

-como no traemos dinero

-se un truco de magia para conseguir dinero-dijo corey pero carrie lo ve con una cara mas o menos así ¬¬-bien le robe su tarjeta de crédito a trina

**EN UNA TIENDA**

-bien tenemos todo para el proyecto vamos al garaje

**EN EL GARAJE**

hicieron la mitad del proyecto ,y oscureció

-beff una pregunta

-¿que pasa?

-¿porque nos odiamos?

-porque cuando eramos niños peleamos porque me aventaste lodo te hice lo mismo y empezamos a pelear

-eso ahora suena torpe

-si un poco

-como eso es una idiotez que te párese tregua

-tregua-dijo carrie dándole la mano a corey

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que lendo carrie y corey se llevan bien :p **

**por cierto se me acaban las ideas para: como siempre lo quise denme ideas en los reviews de ese fic grasias a todos por venir**


	8. aviso

**Estimados lectores**

**resulta que creí que subí este aviso antes pero no, los chicos (los newmans y grojband) regresaron a el pueblo ,el internado cerro por (N/A:bueno inventelo ustedes XD) las amigas de laney saldrán mas adelante gracias a enmascarada-sm por hacerme notar que no subi este aviso antes**

**gracias a todos por venir**


End file.
